


Six degrees

by jezt (jezebel)



Series: Six Degrees [1]
Category: Highlander: The Series, Quantum Leap, The Sentinel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-07-25
Updated: 2002-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-10 19:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jezebel/pseuds/jezt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are six degrees of separation between each of us so it stands to reason that those who move in the same circles are bound to meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six degrees

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously each different series has its own timeline but I never was one for cannon. This one is set some time in the future after Richie didn't die, Blair didn't lose his good name and Sam Beckett *did* return home.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

"We all live our lives behind masks, but the real point of living is to get beyond (that) - to break through those masks, so that we can really communicate. Unfortunately most of us don't." --Sam (Quantum Leap)

"Destiny is a funny thing - it seems like the harder you try to stop it, the more determined it is to be fulfilled." -- (Sam in Nowhere To Run)

\-------------------------------------------------------------- Day One --------------------------------------------------------------

Rainer University. Cascade. Washington. 1999

Methos sighed, he was only in attendance to the "Past, Present, Future." conference because MacLeod had said he'd be there, in fact Duncan had meant to be a guest lecturer discussing modern warfare 1800-2000 but events in Paris had meant that he had to leave suddenly to help his wayward girlfriend escape yet another immortal. Methos was now stuck at the conference without even MacLeod to lust after and had even managed to be drawn into giving a lecture on the destruction of the English Language. The only talk of interest to Methos, a man who had heard the greats like Aristotle and Sappho give talks, was one on time travel, after all for a guy who was older than history itself there was a small irony that some believed that they could travel back in time. As he made his way to the lecture hall Methos wondered how a guy with a 267 IQ could believe in such a work of Science Fiction.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------

Since leaping home two months before, Sam had found himself in a whirlwind of meetings and parties to both celebrate and commemorate the work of the Project. Project Quantum Leap had been a success in not only proving time travel possible but also by creating the first hybrid computer. Ziggy was now working 4 days a week for the government while the other days she was still winding up details on the project. Sam was at this conference to try and get away from it all and also to try and avoid Al. He had thought that allowing him and Beth the chance at being a family would have made the hologram happy but instead the admiral had two daughters and four broken marriages behind him, what's more he had closed his heart to people just at the time that Sam discovered an unhealthy need for his friend, life was unfair. Verbeena was the only other person who knew about his obsession with the admiral, she said it was based on some separation anxiety or other, but all Sam knew was that it hurt more than child birth to have his heart torn, and he was the only man who could say that with prior knowledge.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------- ----

As per usual when a Nobel Prize winner gave a talk the room was filled with everyone who was anyone in the academic world. This conference was one of many of it's kind that tried to break the confines between popular subjects and the less well-known. Blair felt that he was misplaced among these academics, his dissertation having continually been put back since he met a troublesome cop a few years before. Still, there was always that part of him that hankered for science and time travel was an obvious obsession for any anthropologist, after all if you could go back to the time of the Incas or Mayans and study them first hand...the ideas and applications were infinite.

\----------------------------------------------------------- Richie sighed at his apparent misfortune, Duncan had given him these tickets to a conference that was meant to help him decide what course he was going to do at university, it seemed that everyone had different ideas about what would be best for him and the redhead was having difficulty making up his own mind. This talk on time travel was a mix of quantum physics and science fiction and Richie was sure that it would be over his head. He cursed himself for ever having fallen so hard for the overtly heterosexual Scot whom he could refuse him nothing. Damn he was stupid.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Methos felt the buzz of another immortal and for a moment fantasized that Duncan was there with him after all but it was not the Highlander and he had to be ready to fight or run. Seeing a blushing red head look at him and nod he made his way over to MacLeod's wayward pupil to see why he was there. *Maybe Duncan sent him...* He hoped for a moment *or maybe you're just getting to believe in flying pigs* His own thoughts admonished.

"Richie, What brings you to a place like this?" Methos asked before kicking himself mentally as he saw the pain in the kid's eyes. Methos wondered how the young immortal had survived with such a low self- esteem and cursed MacLeod for not having taught the boy better. He had never realized before that the bravado that the kid showed was only an act.

"Mac thought I needed to think about the future." He answered quietly.

"Always a good idea. Maybe we ought to find a seat." Methos said trying to soften the harshness of his first blow. "Maybe you can explain some of this Star Trek stuff to me too, I don't know if I'll understand it all." Richie smiled thankfully, aware that Methos was trying to assure him that he was not the only one who was in above his head and they began a quiet conversation while waiting for the lecture to start.

\------------------------------------------------------------- Sam looked out at the full auditorium and cursed himself for having accepted the invitation to speak. He hated talking to large crowds but the offer of a large donation to his next project from the sponsors was more than enough of an incentive. Still he had an hour to explain string theory. Not usually enough time even to introduce the basics. He needed to focus. As Sam entered the room there was a standing ovation for him, making him feel even more self conscious, but there was a guy sitting near the back shyly clapping who brought Sam's attention. He was a gorgeous specimen of manliness not afraid of his own feminine side and his outward appearance was one of a shy, reserved student, much like Sam had once been. It was then that Sam realized that most of the people here were only scholars, all of whose place he had been in at one time or another. Fully at ease with the audience he spoke brilliantly for forty five minutes before taking questions, allowing his eyes to occasionally wander to the guy at the back and smiling. Gaining strength from his presence there.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Methos was surprised at how much he had enjoyed the lecture, not only because Dr. Sam Beckett was no doubt a great orator but also because of the enthusiasm that Richie showed towards it too. Methos pondered the idea that if all of his students were as attentive as Richie he may even enjoy teaching more. As Dr. Beckett was wrapping things up Richie turned to him and smiled a little as if to say 'Wow, I actually got some of that.'

"Good isn't he?" Methos commented. "It was quite in-depth though." Richie smiled even more as he took Methos' implied compliment that he must have been smart to get what the hell the guy was going on about.

"I think maybe Mac was right, there might be something to a college education after all."

"Not to mention chasing all those co-eds" Methos teased not noticing when Richie's smile waned a little at his comment. They carried on their friendly banter as they left the hall.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------- -

Sam was surrounded by a lot of people with a lot of questions but all he could think of was the good-looking guy at the back of the hall. Making excuses he made a beeline for the guy who was carefully pushing his way to the door. There was a mob following Sam but he wanted to get out of there and find the guy, thank him, maybe even ask him out. After all what was the point of having seven doctorates if you couldn't use them to impress a date. God, if Al could here him now he would not think that he was such a boy scout.

Sam was trying very hard to move away from the crowd as he was beginning to feel claustrophobic, at the first opportunity he opened a door and stepped in to what looked like a broom closet but actually housed a small office.

"Sorry to interrupt but there is an unfriendly crowd building outside and I had to escape." He said without looking up.

"That's okay Dr. Beckett, I get the same around people, guess it comes with the territory being the greatest mind in your generation." Sam looked up into the eyes of his savior. It was the same kid who had been sitting in the back row of his lecture. There was an almost wistful tone in his voice as if he understood how Sam felt.

"Please, call me Sam. Dr.?"

"It's Blair, Blair Sandburg, but I'm just a plain Mr." Sam smiled to himself and shook Blair's offered hand. 'I'm sure there is nothing plain about you Blair.'

\----------------------------------------------------------

Blair was overjoyed to have the prize-winning and handsome Doctor at his disposal if it meant that he could talk further about the topics and questions that the lecture had brought up. He was more than happy when Sam offered to take him for a coffee to thank him for saving him and the two spoke happily about the lecture and life on general.

"Man, I can't believe that I am actually sitting here talking to you, I know that there are so many more like worthy people that you ought to be with." Blair said self-consciously as two professors stared at their unlikely coupling.

"Blair, you flatter me really but there are few places in academia where I actually feel comfortable. It is great to find someone who doesn't think that just because I hold a few doctorates that I am the new Albert Einstein."

"I'd hardly count six as a few." Blair argued.

"Seven" Sam corrected automatically and then winced. It was easy for him to forget that not everyone had his talent, it came so easy to him but often made other people feel uncomfortable. "But that is my point, I'm no different to anyone else really, it's just a bunch of pieces of paper that in the end mean nothing. I've seen the photos on your wall Blair, you've been everywhere, tell me what it is like."

Blair was glad to finally talk on a subject where he felt more comfortable and began to tell Sam of his adventures in academia and going on to explain his further misadventures with Cascade's very own Superman, Jim Ellison.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Methos invited an excitable Richie out for a coffee to discuss the details of his own lecture as well as the ideas that had been brought up in the lecture of Dr. Beckett. Methos was caught up in the conversation but as he entered the Coffee-house Methos saw a man that he had not thought that he would see again. Blair Sandburg, a fellow postgraduate and possibly the best cock-sucker this side of the planet, at least in this century.

"Adam?" A familiar voice called before he could run. "Oh My God!" Blair exclaimed, much to the bewilderment of his companion. Much to Sam's chagrin the other two were invited to join them for coffee, Sam felt a little unease as he realized that he knew these two. Then his swiss-cheesed mind began to work into overdrive as he tried to remember the leap to Paris and what had occurred.

\------------------------------------------------------

Sam slept uneasily that night as he dreamed of swordplay and racetracks, he knew within himself that the leap had gone well and that he had saved the boy's head, but had he saved his heart? Maybe even now that he wasn't leaping in time there was a reason for him to be at this conference, especially one with two immortals. Sighing knowing that he was not going to get any sleep Sam wondered how Joe Dawson would react if he asked him for his help or if there was any way that he could join the watcher elite, maybe that would allow him to find the fulfillment that seven doctorates and being the first man to travel in time had not given him. Slowly Dr. Beckett drifted into an easier sleep, this time dreaming of spending eternity with Blair Sandburg.

\---------------------------------------------------

Richie had been pleasantly surprised that Methos had invited him back to his suite, Richie was staying in a motel that represented his meager finances. It was a dive. When Methos had seen it he told him that he would not let him go back there so instead Richie found himself at the Cascade Hilton. Richie had woken in the middle of the night to nightmares about Paris, luckily Methos had not heard his fitful sleep. It was embarrassing enough that events from three years ago still plagued his relationship with Mac, if the Scot knew he still had the nightmares he would be deep in a Scottish brood. If the ancient immortal found out there was no way that he would ever be able to look him in the eye again, sure 5000 years must have taught Methos a lot but the man was a rock, even when MacLeod had forsaken him the man had carried on regardless. Richie knew that Methos would never return the love that he had for him, but if he ever saw shame or pity in the soulful green eyes Richie would never be able to look into them again. Richie let out a sigh before wiping the tears of self pity from his cheeks in disgust and rolling over to go to sleep.

It was only when he heard the gentle, slow breathing from the other bed that Methos let out his own sigh. He may not be able to have Richie in his bed but he could at least try to keep him safe from the nightmares that plagued his sleep. 'One day I'll hold him when he cries and be able to let him know it'll be alright.' Methos thought to himself. He rolled over and went to sleep, there was another full day of lectures ahead and he was looking forward to spending it with the younger immortal.

Day Two ---------------------------------------------------------

Blair stared at the invitation on his desk and blanched, there was no way that he would have been invited to the awards dinner that night, someone was obviously playing a joke on him. There was no way that a lowly TA would ever be invited to go to a dinner with all of the top academics in the social science world. With a sigh Blair thought over his previous night and thanked the lord for the extra strength coffee that Simon had gifted him with, it had been a rough night, not because of some stake out with Jim but because he had been dreaming of Dr. Sam "I'm a genius" Beckett. Throwing the invitation into a drawer Blair made his way to the panel on cross-cultural diversification that he was sitting in on, it was going to be a long day. ------------------- ----------------------------------

Richie had slipped out of their room early that morning and left Methos no note to explain where he was going, he had considered it but he knew that the old man had merely taken him in as a favor to MacLeod and nothing more. Richie's head was still full of the ideas that he had heard the previous day and he actually found himself looking forward to the day ahead. High school had always seemed a waste to him, but having lived in the real world for a good number of years going to college would give him some semblance of a normal young life, just what he needed after the nightmare of Paris.

Checking his schedule for the day ahead he made his way to his first taster lecture, an introduction to Pop Culture as a philosophical guide to life, he wondered just how far his Star Trek knowledge would take him this time.

\-----------------------------------------------

"Contrary to popular belief Linguistics is more than the study of a few languages. It incorporates all of the major social sciences including Psychology, Sociology and anthropology to create a dynamic way of looking at what is one of the fundamental things that makes us human...." Methos lectured to the few that had arrived to the impromptu talk he had been asked to give on why to study Linguistics. "There are many books which can give you an overview of some of these aspects of Linguistics, notably those of Pinker and Crystal, although for the more adventurous of you there are vast tomes by Chomsky as well," Methos said, the joke only shared by a few Teaching assistants that were spread around the room who could fully understand what he meant having to trail through such volumes to try and understand what Noam Chomsky was trying to say.

It was going better than expected and Methos saw Richie at the back, something that he had not sensed as the immortal was too far away. Wrapping up more quickly than he had anticipated he found himself ignoring the young man that stood at the front obviously interested in asking questions and made his way to MacLeod's student who was idly playing with the loose leafs of handouts, each of which introduced a different aspect of language study.

"So..." Richie said a little embarrassed at having tried to avoid Methos all day only to end up at a class taught specifically by him.

"I could do with a beer." Methos said casually. "You can tell me just how bad I really was" The two walked out of the room and toward one of the many bars on Campus at Rainer, neither aware how much the other was wishing that they could be more than friends.

\--------------------------------

Sam stood in the corner of the room nursing a soda and cursing himself for never having built up a tolerance for alcohol, still with a recovered alcoholic for a best friend there was no real chance to drink socially and now he was out of the habit, it would have made this lifeless function a little more easy to take. It was billed as a meeting of the minds, all of the greatest people from the academic world coming together, in truth most of those invited were stuffy old professors with nothing better to do than pontificate about their own theories and subjects as if no one else mattered, being a key figure in more than one arena Sam found that he had difficulty choosing any one area in which to settle. His first love would always be Quantum physics, but it did not take away from the fact that languages and the other sciences also interested him.

Dr. Beckett had been sure that his invitation to Blair Sandburg had been received, he had told the dean how animate he had found the man's interest to be and how Rainer ought to be proud to have such a mind amongst their stock and the Dean had bent over backwards to help Sam to get to know the young undergraduate well. After all, Samuel Beckett was one of the most prized minds in the history of academia and rumor had it he was about to embark on a university tour lecturing on various topics of interest, to make this one of the stops was an idea that the Dean was keen to give Sam.

The former leaper saw a couple coming towards him and stilled himself for another dry question about his views on some diverse topic that he had no real opinion on but was pleased to see that it was the man that he had met at coffee with Sandburg, maybe this was a way to get to know him even if he wasn't here.

"Hi, Adam Pierson, we met yesterday..." Methos said by way of introduction.

"Sam Beckett" Sam replied eagerly shaking the proffered hand. "Are you as bored as I am?" He asked the immortal with a smile.

"God yes, I swear if one more inane person asks me what languages I am studying I will not be held responsible for my actions...and those stupid questions" Methos sighed with a wry laugh.

"So, tell me, what are your views on sheep farming in ancient Mesopotamia?" Sam asked jokingly, a little concerned when a look crossed Richie's face, his eyes met with the other immortal and then both fell about in fits of hysteria, Sam had not thought that it was that funny until the memories of one of his later leaps came to mind and then he realized that Adam may well be the only person who could actually give a true account of those times, the idea was almost hysterical.

\---

The party goers were beginning to dwindle in number, Richie could barely believe that they had been talking to a genius for nearly three hours, when Methos had originally explained who Beckett was Richie felt uncomfortable. To be in the company of a man with a superhuman IQ and another who was 5000 years old was the most daunting mixture of knowledge and experience that Richie had faced, yet neither if the others was imposing, they did not look down on him if he did not understand or appreciate something and on more than one occasion they had been extremely interested in what he had to say. Talk had turned now to Methos' exploits with Sandburg during his brief visit to Rainer when the two had met, it turned out that they were lovers, a thought that Sam seemed to relish as much as Richie did. He wondered if there was more to this genius than met the eye.

\---

Methos had not meant for Richie to discover his bisexuality so casually, but Beckett had been asking about Blair and was clearly interested in the man, he had to put the obviously innocent man out of his misery, he only hoped that it had not scared Richie away. The ancient felt an affinity to the younger immortal that had been growing since Paris, almost as if there were a bond forming between the two that neither one of them wanted to admit to. 'It's all in your mind, old man' he chided himself, after all what would someone with as much to give as Richie see in an old war horse like him?

\----------------------------------

"Rich..." Methos began as soon as the pair were alone together.

"It's not like I didn't know, I mean you've lived for 5000 years there isn't a lot that you won't have done." Richie said. "I can't say that I understand it all but I accept it, and before you ask your secret is safe and I won't tell Mac, he may be older than me but sometimes I wonder who died and made him God." Methos knew that the comment reached further than the claim of bisexuality, he felt in that one moment that Richie was forgiving him for all that the horsemen had done, and for once the old timer felt a little of the hope that he had once embraced.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------- -------- Day Three ---------------------------------------------------------------------- --------

After another sleepless night Blair was beginning to wonder what it was that was about the genius savant that was plaguing his dreams almost as much as Lash had his nightmares. He was in his office now, preparing for a seminar and wishing that he had some excuse to see Dr. Beckett one last time before the conference ended the next day, he was about to start on the latest chapter of his dissertation when the door to his office opened and he was met by a somewhat unhappy Dean.

"Well, Sandburg I have to hand it to you, even you have outdone yourself this time." The dean said with an angry tone. Blair looked at him in confusion, not understanding what it was that he had done wrong. "I went out of my way to get you that invitation to the party last night, it appears that our Dr. Beckett is quite taken with you. We allow you a lot of leeway to go off and play cops and robbers, the least that we can expect is a little departmental solidarity. As it is we don't think that Rainer will be one of the stops on his upcoming tour now, but you had better hope that it is or else there may not be funding for your little study groups next term."

Blair realized a little too late that he was being threatened, not that it scared him much having faced down psychopaths like Lash and professionals like Brackett. The only thing that worried him really was that a small mistake could mean professional suicide in academia, as the Dean left Blair began considering how he could make it up to the department. Maybe if he went to see Beckett....

\------------------

Richie was a little disoriented as he woke to the familiar presence of another immortal, logically he knew that it was Methos that he was feeling but there was still a sense of uncertainty in the moment before he regained complete cognizance of his surroundings.

"Morning." Methos mumbled as he saw the youth stirring, the older immortal knew that he was not a morning person but there was a nice feeling to waking up to the red head in his room, one he knew would be better if said person were in his bed too. "What are your plans for today?"

"Well..." Richie said, not knowing how to brooch the subject that he actually wanted to look around the university as a prospective student. "They are running campus tours, and I was thinking..."

"Dangerous thing that." Methos smirked, as Richie ran out of steam. "I can show you the real sights, introduce you to a few people here if you like too." He offered, wanting an excuse to spend more time in the company of this gorgeous boy, even if he was as infuriatingly heterosexual as MacLeod there was something that made him more easy going than the exasperating Scot. Besides there was nothing wrong in a little light frustration, for a 5,000 year old it added a spice to life.

"Sure." Richie said.

"And Rich?"

"Yeah." The younger asked tentatively.

"I'm glad that you decided to study here, you'll like it." Methos said, 'and I'm sure the staff will love you.' Methos thought. Richie smiled, it was going to be easier to get to know the old man than he thought, maybe he was not his type but at least the pair could be friends. --------------------------------

Blair twitched nervously as he stood in the lounge area, Dr. Beckett had been meeting with others in the linguistics department to discuss the latest advances in A.I. and it's applications for language processing, hoping that this did not mean that Adam was in the meeting as well, Blair waited for any sign that the Doctor was coming out. As if God or fate or some force had heard his silent prayers a moment later the door opened and a group of stern lecturers came out, followed by the somber Sam Beckett. The sobriety seemed to turn into a smile when he saw Blair however and this gave the Guide a little hope that he had not burned all of his bridges just yet.

"Hello, Dr. Beckett." Blair said cordially, as the other professors and academics watched with shock how Sam had lit up when he saw Blair.

"I told you Blair, It's Sam. What can I do for you?" He asked, wondering what had gotten the young man so nervous.

"Well, I was actually hoping to talk to you about the forthcoming lecture tour." Blair said, hoping at least that there was points to be earned in being honest.

"Ah, so the Dean got to you too?" Sam asked with a smile. "I was going to see him about that later, I think that Rainer is a perfect place to do a talk, maybe even a series of talks so there is no need to worry." Sam said, Blair's face seemed to lose the edge of fear that he had worn, something that Sam had seen despite the young man's mask. After so many years of leaping it was something that Sam was used to doing. "Don't tell me that he blackmailed you?" Sam said, his face falling at the idea that such a sweet young thing had been used to manipulate him and that in the process Blair had been hurt. Blair said nothing but Sam made a note to take it up with the Dean when they next spoke. He liked the university but wasn't going to speak anywhere where such underhanded techniques were used, there was enough backstabbing already in academia without doing it to your own faculty.

"I was wondering if you want to get lunch." Blair asked, his tone uncharacteristically polite. He was still not sure whether he was completely comfortable around such genius, sure he knew that he was above average in the brain department but he was nowhere near the heady heights that Sam Beckett had reached.

"Sure." Sam replied, glad that the bubbly young man was back.

\---------------------------------

"...I still can't believe you asked that co-ed about unisex dorm rooms." Methos said as he and Richie laughed as they returned to their hotel. "The look on her face as she told you that she was from the Catholic order of the sisters of Pi Kappa Whatever..." He said before laughing again, it felt good to laugh and he knew that Richie was enjoying himself too. They fell onto the bed as soon as they got in, exhausted from the long tour that Methos had taken Richie on and the stops he had made them make at two of the bookstores on Campus.

"She was watching your ass." Richie said, smiling, "I just wanted to know if she was planning on asking you to share next term."

"Actually, I had someone else in mind." Methos said, hedging his bets and rolling onto his side so that he faced Richie. The older immortal propped himself up on his arm and smiled down at the red headed immortal. Richie looked up and saw the reflection of friendship and mirth in the old man's eyes. It was rare to get such an open and honest look at the cunning man, Richie felt his heart warm and his expressive face showed it all. Methos watched as his subtle invitation was shyly taken up by the boy and he traced his free hand gently over Richie's cheek, looking into the eyes that were now brimming with tears and that shined a look of equal love and need.

Richie wanted desperately for this to be more than a seduction, he wanted this man in his life as more than a fuck buddy but he knew that the 5,000 year old did not want him in that way, there was not affection but pity in the caress the boy chided himself. //What would he see in me?//

"Rich?" Methos asked a little worried that the boy was deep in thoughts that were marring his sweet face. The older man knew that there was tears behind the smile but he did not want to be the cause of the pain. Deciding that he would regret it more if he did nothing than if he was rejected Methos moved slowly towards Richie, touching his lips gently to the boy's but allowing him plenty of time to move away. Richie could hardly believe it, he had found out that Methos was bisexual but he had not expected this gentleness, the kiss was soft and sweet and ruled out any chance of just pity. Richie responded by pulling the older man to him and then rolling them on the bed so that Methos was directly over him. Then he deepened the kiss.   
Methos did not want to think about how stupid it was for the two of them to get involved, besides it was hard to think when Richie was stroking his tongue over the old man's. The boy's hands reached down to cup his ass and he lost all thought, the final thing to pass through his mind was what Duncan might think.

\------------------------------

Blair was not worried about eating lunch with such a famous person, he   
was getting used to the strange glances and sneers that he got when   
people saw that he was with Sam, plus Naomi had brought him up to be   
able to survive in any situation, it was what made him such a good   
anthropologist. "You never did tell me what your dissertation was   
on." Sam said taking a forkful of his food and eating it, thinking   
that Al had spoiled him because this pasta was not as good as   
authentic Italian.

"Well, It's all to do with the presence of closed societies and the   
police force." Blair said, using the thin blue line thesis that he was   
working on alongside the Sentinel one. Sam eyed him dubiously, he   
knew this was not the case, had witnessed first hand the ins and outs   
of life as James Ellison, Sentinel. Blair was obviously worried that   
Sam would leak to the academics or worse still the press the findings   
of his report. It would be a shame if all of Blair's work was wasted.

"It must be hard to keep confidentiality and anonymity for your   
sources." Sam said, thinking of his own work and how the project had   
nearly been revealed to the world by those excited about technological   
advancement. "If you need anyone to verify your findings, or add   
weight to your argument then let me know." Sam offered, Blair was   
impressed, having Beckett's name on his PhD would be like getting an   
open contract to any university in the country, for a brief moment he   
almost entertained the idea of going ahead and publishing his diss in   
Sentinels. They were interrupted by Sam's bleeper. Sam cursed as he   
checked and saw that it was indeed an emergency and that it was Ziggy   
that was paging him.

"I'm sorry, this is a call I have to take. I just can't leave her   
alone for one minute." Sam said as he stood to leave. "I'm going to   
be in the Starlight if you want to come by tonight, maybe we can   
continue this there." Blair nodded and watched as Sam left, but his   
mind was on other things, //'she', there must be a girl in his life.//

\----------------------

"So..." Richie said as he pulled back from the kiss. "What are we   
doing tonight?" Methos raised an eyebrow causing the younger man to   
turn crimson, he had not meant that and the older man knew it but it   
was always fun to tease a lover.

"There is an open mike in the Graduate lounge." Methos said with a   
smile, there was no point in taking the teasing too far, not when he   
had seen how self-conscious Richie was. "Maybe we could go down and   
gather some blackmail material on your professors." Richie laughed   
with him, but his mind was on other things. There was something   
between them now and the kiss had opened a door that could not be   
closed, it was clear that they would not discuss it straight away but   
Richie was already worried about when they did.

\----------------- Blair was desperate not to get overly excited as he   
entered the "Starlight" Graduate bar, just because Sam had invited him   
it did not mean that the older man was interested. It may just be   
that he was being polite, after all Jim had told him often enough that   
when the younger man got excited it was hard to say no to him. Blair   
scanned the room and spotted Richie and Adam sharing a table with four   
seats, taking the initiative and not seeing any free tables he made   
his way over and took one of the vacant seats.

The anthropologist in Blair was interested to see that the two seemed   
less sure around each other as they had just the day before, now they   
were less confident and there was less friendly camaraderie between   
the two. It was as if they had made the first steps towards becoming   
lovers. //Interesting.//

Blair's eyes were drawn to the stage as the comedian that had been   
there finished and was being replaced by a familiar figure.   
Conversation around the room hushed as they all watched one of the   
most intelligent men on earth take the stage behind the piano and move   
to play. Blair watched as Sam Beckett picked out a piece by Mozart   
without watching the keys, their eyes locked across the room and Sam   
smiled before turning back to the keyboard.

"I'd like to play a song for you that inspired me while I was a   
graduate doing my sixth dissertation." He said, the room rippled with   
laughter, but to Blair the words were directed specifically at him.   
The opening bars played and Blair was lulled by the music.

"On the day I walked away, All the blue rolled into gray. Now in the   
dark, alone I lay, Should have stopped, But I could never ever stay.   
Somewhere in the night, Inside my dreams you burn so bright, And I'm   
with you there and everything's all right, Somewhere in the night,   
Before the darkness turns to light, Let me love you there: Somewhere   
in the night."

Blair was enchanted by the music, his mind thinking of Sam lying alone   
in the dark and then they were shadowed by darker thoughts of what   
else Sam could do in a somewhat less lonely bed. Richie and Methos   
were both lost in thoughts of their own, each thinking of the times   
that they had left, Richie first after the false Methos and then after   
the dark quickening and Methos after the horsemen and with Alexa.   
Richie thought of those times now, the nights that he had thought of   
ending it all and the images of the old man, 5,000 years and still no   
words of advice. Maybe the evil Mac had been right, there was only   
one lesson to learn, that there could be only one, but there was a   
life outside the game too and the lesson that Methos had taught him   
was that whatever the situation survival was key.

"Second chances I won't get, Wouldn't dare to hope and yet, Everywhere   
I turn, I see your silhouette, Been so long but I never will forget.   
Somewhere in the night, Inside my dreams you burn so bright, And I'm   
with you there and everything's all right, Somewhere in the night,   
Before the darkness turns to light, Let me love you there: Somewhere   
in the night. Time after time I find that I'm thinking about you, Up   
on the hill I see you still, but I just can't reach, Who would answer   
your prayers? Who will wait by the stairs? Not me . . . not me.   
Somewhere in the night, Inside my dreams you burn so bright, And I'm   
with you there and everything's all right, Somewhere in the night,   
Before the darkness turns to light, Let me see your face, Feel your   
warm embrace, Let me love you: Somewhere in the night. "

The song ended with a repeated rendition of the chorus, but the   
audience was enraptured, the words and sultry voice made it clear why   
this man was not only a genius, but *the* genius of their time. Not   
only a gifted Mathematician, but also a musician capable of playing   
Carnegie Hall and fluent in a number of languages. There were only   
three people in the audience not applauding and they were the three   
men that were too shocked to speak. Blair, Richie and *Adam* were all   
struck dumb by how fitting the song was for them, Dr. Sam Beckett may   
not have a degree in Psychology but after leaping he had one from the   
University of Life in knowing people. Standing and taking a bow in a   
somewhat cheeky manner Sam then left the stage and made his way to the   
back of the room where his new friends were sitting, he left the man   
who followed him muttering about how he would never follow that   
performance. Sam just hoped that his conversation with Blair would be   
as successful.

\----------------------- "Sam, that was...Wow." Blair said, amusing his   
companions who knew he was not known for his speechlessness. Beckett   
sat down in the free seat next to Blair and blushed a little. Al was   
always telling him that he was too modest, maybe that was the reason   
that he had so many problems getting a date.

"It was nothing." Sam said, his voice not modest but merely speaking   
the truth. Just as with Pool, Sam had discovered that most of the   
music was maths and that once you understood that there was nothing to   
it.

Silence reigned as each was lost in their own thoughts, Methos was   
thinking of Richie and the kiss while Blair was wondering if Sam   
Beckett was flirting with him. There were stories that Sam had nearly   
gotten married once, that his bride had left him at the altar, but   
rumor about what exactly he had done in that log cabin with LoNigro.   
Blair also knew that the genius was a martial arts expert so was   
afraid to ask which of the rumors were true.

"Blair..."

"Sam..."

The pair looked at each other and smiled, each wanting to ask a   
question, but neither quite ready to answer it. The pair stared at   
each other again and Richie and Methos looked at each other with a   
knowing smile.

"Oh, for goodness sake." Methos interrupted their silence, "Sam, Blair   
likes you, Blair, it's obvious he feels the same." Both looked at him   
wordlessly and then at each other, the reflected look that passed   
between them told them that it was true. Methos smiled as they shared   
a glance then rose and left, now if only he could sort out his own   
love life in a similar way.

\----------------------------

"Subtlety isn't your strong point, old man." Richie said as he reached   
for a sip of his beer, he had just watched the other two men walk out   
and leave him and now he was wondering why Methos was not so blunt   
with his own desires, couldn't he just tell Richie that he wanted a   
fuck.

"You'd be surprised just how predictable life is after 5,000 years."   
Methos said, in something of a non sequiter. Richie felt the sigh   
coming on, he knew that the old man did not want him, what did a   
twenty-something have to offer to a man that had 5,000 years of   
experience?

"So why do you bother?" Richie asked, not really looking for any   
pearls of wisdom, after all Methos had already told him once before   
that there were no answers to give.

"I sometimes wonder that too." Methos said with a smirk, then his face   
changed to one of complete seriousness. "I guess because sometimes   
even I find something or someone that manages to intrigue me."

"Like Duncan?" Richie offered, wondering if this was the reason that   
Methos had stuck around for so long. If it weren't for the fact that   
Duncan was like a father to him Richie would see him as attractive and   
there was certainly something about the other man that made him   
interesting.

"No. If there is one thing that the boy scout is it's predictable,   
irritatingly straight and predictable." Methos said. Richie found   
himself laughing. He had never really looked at Duncan with more than   
a passing attraction but it was clear that the old man had. "Now   
you…" Methos added, stopping Richie's laughter straight away and   
causing the younger man to look at him directly.

"What?" Richie asked, suddenly tense.

"You fascinate me." Methos said softly. "So young, so beautiful and   
yet already so experienced in life."

Richie blushed and Methos felt the heat rise within him, a passion   
that he had not felt since Alexa. He put his hand on Richie's   
squeezing it gently as he looked in the younger man's eyes,   
desperately hoping that they would communicate this way as well as   
they could so that he did not have to voice his attractions. Richie   
nodded and then stood, bidding Methos to follow him. They were headed   
back to their room and hopefully Richie would get more than the fuck   
he had expected, because for the first time in a long time he was   
making plans for his future.

\---------------------------------

Blair was nervous, he hated the fact that his feelings had been so   
clear that even Adam could see them and yet now he was not sure that   
without the other man's intervention that Sam would have noticed, he   
certainly was not sure that the good doctor had felt the same. For a   
man that was known for being able to talk the hind legs off a donkey   
Blair suddenly found himself with nothing to say.

"Blair?" Sam asked, a slight smile on his lips. "I'm just as nervous   
as you are." Sam said. "There is really no need to be scared. We can   
forget this whole thing if you want and just be friends. That is as   
long as you still want to be friends."

"What? NO!" Blair said suddenly. "I mean, I don't want to forget it,   
not that I don't want to be friends." He added quickly when Sam's face   
fell. "Oh man, I'm really messing up here."

"Don't worry." Sam said, stroking Blair's face with the back of his   
hand. "You're doing fine."

Blair wondered if this man had the patience of angels or if he was   
just humouring him but he supposed that with a 267 IQ Sam was used to   
humoring people a lot, or waiting for them to catch up with him.

"So…" Blair said, wanting to fill what was an uncomfortable silence   
but not really sure what to say.

"So, Do you want to come up to my room for a night cap?" Sam asked, he   
watched Blair's face falter between delight and uncertainty. Maybe he   
was taking things too fast.

"Man, I would love to it's just…"

Sam leaned down and quieted the man's ramblings with a soft kiss.   
Blair moaned and Sam took that as an invitation to deepen it, slipping   
a hand into the soft curls he pulled Blair closer and ravished his   
mouth, showing all the pent up frustrations of the last few days.   
When Sam finally pulled away Blair was weak at the knees and held onto   
the wall behind him so that he would not fall down.

"I'll see you tomorrow Blair." Sam said, a wide smile on his face as   
he turned to walk away. He could almost feel Al at his side,   
observing with a look of complete and utter shock on his face,   
thankfully he was not leaping any more and the other man had not seen   
it. This kiss was purely for Sam.

Blair reached up instinctively to feel his lips and nodded wordlessly,   
still wondering why he had said no, he could have had a whole night of   
those kisses if he had wanted to. It was annoying that he had   
promised Jim that he would go home that night, he knew that if he was   
not there the police detective would put out an APB on him and have   
half the beat cops in the city tearing apart the university until they   
found him. Still, there was always the next night and maybe he could   
get some time alone with Sam before the other man left.

\-----------------------

The room seemed smaller, more closed in somehow and Methos wondered   
how they had shrunk it. Of course it was still the same in both width   
and diameter and a quick scan made certain that no one had been there   
but there was something about the room that suddenly made it appear   
different. Perhaps it was only the nervous energy of the place.

Richie had felt edgy the whole way back to the Hilton where Methos had   
gotten them a room, now though he was even more worried. What if the   
old man really only wanted a quick fuck?

"You want a beer?" Methos asked as he looked for something to do with   
the nervous energy that he had inside him, he went over to the minibar   
and took out two bottles of the stuff, hoping that if nothing else the   
microbrews he had thought to bring with him would give them something   
to do.

"Please." Richie said, and the word made Methos tingle, that one word,   
used in another context could quite easily be a begging, and yet it   
was just Richie's response. As Methos held out the second bottle to   
the boy he saw Richie twist off the cap and fiddle with it nervously   
as he took a sip. He didn't grimace even though it was not his usual   
fare and moved to sit on the bed.

Methos wondered if it was intentional or if Richie was just moving to   
sit on the next available surface, no longer trusting his legs.   
Certainly it was the latter for Methos who joined the younger immortal   
a moment later.

They were bewildered, neither really knowing what to do and despite   
his 5,000 years of experience even Methos seemed at a loss as to   
where to go next, he did not want to push Richie too far but one of   
them had to do something.

Richie laughed nervously and Methos found himself joining in, it was a   
funny situation in ways. Richie took a decision then, taking away   
Methos' half empty beer bottle and was surprised when the old man let   
him take it. He put them on the bedside table on one side and then   
pulled Methos down so that they were lying face to face on the bed.   
Methos seemed comfortable with letting Richie take the lead, at least   
that way they would not move too fast for the younger immortal.

"We are a pair of idiots." Richie said as he placed a gentle string of   
kisses down Methos's nose before planting their lips together. Methos   
felt his hard on return from earlier that day when they had shared a   
similar kiss and was glad that Richie was responding, more than that   
was taking an active role in their love making.

Richie carried on kissing Methos as he undressed him, Methos moved   
only to allow shirts to be removed and pants to be taken off,   
eventually he was naked and he rolled Richie over so that he could be   
on the bottom while Methos undressed him. He was a little   
apprehensive about taking the lead and wondered if Rich would be okay   
with that but as he removed clothing and did a little light exploring   
of his own he was glad to see that Richie was writhing with pleasure   
by the time he was done.

When they finally pulled apart their lips were swollen from kissing   
and both were completely naked and sporting erections that begged   
attention, Methos lay on his stomach, expecting that Richie would   
prefer to be on top, at least the first time but even as he moved felt   
hands roll him over onto his back. It didn't last as long in this   
position, it would take more work but Richie wanted to see him, wanted   
to look into the eyes of the man he hoped would be so much more than a   
one night stand as he came. More than anything he hoped that he would   
see something in Methos' eyes that would tell him that this meant more   
to the older immortal than just a fling, because Richie was ready for   
commitment and he hoped that Methos would be the one to give him that.

Methos reached onto the bedside for lube and Richie rolled his eyes as   
he took a condom too, surely Methos knew that they couldn't catch   
anything this way. It was not as if AIDS was a huge killer amongst   
the immortal population, most of them were killed by decapitation.

"It's less messy." Methos reasoned as he saw Richie's raised eyebrow.   
Richie smiled, trust the old man to say something like that. The   
younger immortal shrugged and rolled on the condom, it was not as if   
he had not done this before; all the women and the one other man he   
had been with had insisted on it, he didn't see why immortals should   
be any different. Maybe when they were more serious they could try   
the dirty messy sex, at least for now they were together and that was   
all that mattered. Richie gently applied pressure to Methos's   
opening, Methos responded by lifting his legs to allow better access   
and Richie prepared him with a finger, first just one up to the   
knuckle, then he pushed it in further as Methos got used to the   
breach. Methos liked the fact that his lover was so attentive, it was   
not as if he would do any permanent damage but it spoke of Richie's   
care that he would take such time in preparing him.

After Methos had moaned in response, as if giving a signal that it was   
okay and to move on, Richie was impelled to use a second, he knew that   
he was quite large and wanted Methos to enjoy this too so he slid in a   
third finger to be sure. He knew it was silly, Methos had been having   
sex for 5,000 years but he wanted this to be a good experience for   
them both, one that they could repeat. Methos felt filled by the   
three fingers that penetrated him, he could not wait to feel Richie   
himself inside.

"Richie…want you.." He babbled as he felt the pressure hit the nub   
inside him, a wave of pleasure flowed through him as he felt his   
prostate stimulated and then he felt the loss as Richie pulled out.   
"Need you.." He said and Richie shushed him gently as he lubed his   
erection and lined himself up with Methos's hole. Methos both loved   
and loathed this moment, he hated to be at another's mercy, especially   
another immortal but it was also the most amazing feeling to give up   
control in this way and he wondered if Richie knew just how much this   
meant. He did not just make this sacrifice for anyone and he had even   
told Duncan that he would never get involved with another immortal.

"Just a minute…we're nearly there." Richie reassured, forgetting for   
the moment who he was speaking to and that was something that   
refreshed Methos just as much as this boy did with everything else he   
did.

Methos felt Richie's first advance as the blunt head of his cock   
pushed past the relaxed ring of muscle, Richie felt the hot tight   
channel as it surrounded him and he pushed slowly but firmly until he   
was in. For a moment Richie remained still, seeming just happy to   
remain in the moment. It was only when Methos started to   
unconsciously move himself back onto his erection that Richie too   
began to move.

"Methos?" He asked, the question coming out as a pant as he fought the   
urge to push again. He wanted to make sure that this was okay, as he   
saw the other man open his eyes he saw that there was a reflection of   
lust and passion in there and perhaps, if he dared, he might even   
allow himself to think it was a reflection of his own growing sense of   
love.

Methos was amazed. It had hardly ever been like this before, he'd had   
all kinds of sex - good sex, bad sex, dirty sex, weird sex, but this   
was one of those rare once in a generation type moments where he knew   
it would take another century or more to find someone that could   
affect him this much. He felt as if his well built walls, the ones   
not only around his persona but also around his heart were ready to   
tumble down and he had not thought that he would find that again quite   
so soon, not after Alexa had been so close to doing just that. Methos   
had thought he had reinforced the walls after her death so that no one   
could get in and cause pain, maybe though it would be different with   
Richie, there was less mortal danger and no chance of a killer like   
Cancer taking him. Maybe this time he could dare to hope.

Richie felt himself coming close to the edge and stroked Methos a few   
times, just a few jerks was all it took, he was too hard to make it   
last. Richie felt the moment that Methos came as his muscles   
contracted around Richie's cock giving him an amazing feeling of being   
encircled. Richie felt his own balls tighten as he shot and then felt   
Methos's aftershocks of pleasure milk him dry.

Methos had a hot, sweaty Richie collapsed on top of him but he could   
not seem to wipe the smile off his face, he was happy, it was a rare   
emotion for a man so usually shuttered and he enjoyed it even if the   
younger man did later decide this was a one time thing. Richie's limp   
cock slid from him and he moved his partner to the other side of the   
bed so that he could clean them both up, he was too hot and tired to   
do much but he tied off the condom and wiped them both off so that   
they would not stick to each other or the sheets. Then he cuddled   
close to Richie who was lost in the post orgasmic state. No matter   
what people thought of him as a loner and a recluse Methos enjoyed   
snuggling, it was probably something to do with his childhood, not   
that he remembered much of that. He hoped that Richie didn't mind.

Richie, who had bad nightmares when sleeping alone, was glad of the   
company, at least this night he would sleep well, and maybe after a   
while there would be other nights when Methos would share his bed and   
he would sleep well too. Just because this one night was over it did   
not mean that the whole experience had to be.

\---------------------------------  
Day Four.   
\---------------------------------

The final day. It was a four day conference, mostly it had been over   
day three but there was some final talks, a few meetings to wrap up   
their findings, discuss papers and the like and of course there was   
the time for all the gathered academia toffs to tell each other where   
they were going next and what they would do the next time they met.   
Sam hated them, they were all snozzles, at least that was what Al   
would say but then again he had met one of those academics that was   
worth the time of day. Blair Sandburg was a diamond in the rough, a   
rose amongst thorns, a light in the dark, and making such clichéd   
analogies Sam Beckett was a man in love. Now all he had to do was   
rearrange his life so that the tentative foundation he had built with   
Blair would be more solid. He wondered…

\------------------------------

Blair woke in the loft, Jim was already up and Blair did not need a   
loud shout to get him out of bed. In fact he woke with a wide smile   
and as he headed out to get breakfast he found himself humming softly.

"What's got you so happy Chief?" Jim asked amused that the night owl   
that he was used to seeing was facing the dawn with a smile and a   
song. "Some girl finally say yes?"

"Actually he was a guy." Blair said calmly as he put the finishing   
touches to his algae shake. He wondered if a full fried breakfast   
would be better given his mood but he was not about to put those   
toxins inside him, no matter how good he felt.

"So what's his name?" Jim asked interestedly. This made Blair pause.

"You're not shocked?" Blair asked, really wanting to know if it   
bothered the other man but not wanting to hear words of rejection from   
his best friend.

"Blair, you're talking to a Sentinel. Do you really think I haven't   
noticed the scent of men on you before?" Jim asked. "I'm a little   
hurt that you didn't tell me sooner but I understand, what with the   
army and the force you probably saw me as some caveman throwback or   
something."

"You Jim? Never!" Blair joked, glad that the potential crisis was   
over.

"Just because I understand it doesn't make me too sensitive and   
feeling to kick your ass Sandburg." Jim growled.

"Yeah, well, my new boyfriend has a black belt." Blair said, poking   
out his tongue like a small child. Jim laughed at that, knowing now   
why Simon called him the kid. Blair frowned, at least the crisis was   
averted.

\-------------------

Richie woke to an amazing smell of bacon and eggs, he saw Methos   
sitting on the edge of the bed, a coffee in his hand apparently having   
watched him sleep.

"I got breakfast." Methos said when he realized he had been caught.   
Richie smiled and reached out for a cup of coffee, Methos handed him   
the one he was drinking from and then got one of his own.

"So, what's on the schedule for today?" Richie asked, assuming that   
they were not going to discuss the athletics of the night before, he   
certainly would not mention them unless someone else did first, that   
someone else being Methos.

"Well, I thought we could have breakfast and then head on over to the   
U. Have you thought anymore about signing up?" Methos asked, looking   
intent on listening as he saw Richie open his mouth to speak.

"I don't know…" Richie hesitated, how many times had people told him   
that he would never amount to much. Could he really hack college or   
was it just another way of racking up debts?

"Well, I don't want to sway your decision but I've been offered a   
position here." Methos said. He had gained his doctorate shortly   
before the whole Ahriman affair and had not thought to tell Duncan.   
It had never seemed the right time, now he had the chance he hoped   
that he would be able to get closer to Richie and maybe even begin a   
relationship. It was risky but maybe it would work.

"Wow." Richie said. "That's great."

"Just think it over." Methos said with a slight smile. "Enrolment   
will be open for another few weeks and after that I can pull some   
strings if you still want in. Rainer has a good programme of courses,   
maybe you could ask Blair about it. He's probably enrolled in more   
courses at Rainer than anyone else I know and certainly knows his way   
around the place. He might even give you a few pointers on courses   
that you might want to take."

"Okay." Richie said, wondering what this meant for the pair of them,   
especially after the night before.

"And Richie…?"

"Yeah?"

"Even if you don't decide to study you can stay with me. I feel like   
we've gotten closer these past few days and I'd like to spend some   
more time with you; as friends or maybe more." Methos said.

"Would you be my teacher?" Richie asked, a slight smile on his face as   
if he was being facetious. Methos smiled.

"I might just take you up on that." Methos said. "But I warn you,   
I'll make Duncan MacLeod look benevolent."

Richie smiled, he didn't care, as long as they were together he would   
even put up with ten mile runs again, somehow he thought Methos would   
teach him more about dirty tricks than the chivalry he had learned   
with Mac and that would be a good thing.

\-----------------------

Blair was surprised to see the door to his office open when he   
arrived, having spent a lot of time with cops he was cautious as he   
entered just in case it meant there was an intruder but he smiled when   
he saw who that intruder was.

"Adam?" He asked, slightly surprised to see the other man. He did not   
know what he was doing there but it would be good if they could catch   
up a little. "What brings you over here? I would have thought that   
you were done with this place after yesterday."

"Actually I was waiting for my mentor. I was looking for someone to   
show me around, maybe let me in on the secrets of the faculty. I'm   
told that it is part of the orientation for all new staff." Methos   
said with a smirk, it took Blair a moment to catch on.

"You mean they…"

"I start in September. Teaching languages with a little history on   
the side. The Dean wanted me to sign on for Linguistics but I've had   
enough of that for one lifetime."

"That is so cool." Blair enthused, Methos was glad that he had taken   
the job he could really see this becoming a great idea even if it had   
not been planned. Blair Sandburg had an infectious lust for life and   
not only did he know that he would catch it but maybe Richie would   
too. The younger immortal and Blair had a lot in common and could   
learn a lot from each other. "We'll have to go out sometime. I know   
this place off East Street…"

Methos half listened as Blair rambled on about his interests, mainly   
those from their shared past and was surprised to see Sam Beckett   
standing at the door a few minutes later. Blair paused mid sentence   
and looked directly at the other man.

"Anyway, I promised Richie that I would go and meet him at the   
fountain." Methos said, sensing that he was not needed here anymore   
and that if he stayed much longer he would be getting in the way. He   
never let it be said that he interfered.

"Hi." Blair said shyly as he watched the older man standing in the   
doorway of his small office. Sam too was shy but stepped forward   
slightly and closed the door behind him.

"Hello Blair." He smiled as he took out the envelope he held in his   
hand and then went to take a seat. "I met with the Dean this morning,   
I have to say that he was a little stunned at my proposition but I   
wanted to run it by him. I would have seen you first but I wanted to   
make sure that it was okay before I told you."

"Told me what?" Blair asked, remembering the Dean's threats about   
losing his studentship if he could not convince Sam Beckett to lecture   
at the university next semester when he toured the country. He hoped   
that Sam had not changed his mind.

"Well, I was thinking about this a lot last night. To be honest I   
didn't think of much else and I don't want to leave you behind Blair.   
I made that mistake once and I don't want to do it again." Sam said,   
Blair wondered for a moment if the doctor was going to ask him along   
on the tour but he knew that he could not leave Cascade, certainly   
that he could not leave Jim without warning.

"What did you decide?" Blair asked, needing to know where he stood and   
what this was about.

"I decided that it would be a good idea to stick around. I spoke with   
the Dean and he thought it was a good idea too."

"So you're teaching here?" Blair asked with a smile, he had not really   
thought of that but he could see the prestige that it would bring to   
the university to have a Nobel prize winning physicist at their   
university.

"Not exactly." Sam said, reaching for the envelope and pulling out a   
familiar brochure. "I was going through this last night and I   
realized that I don't have a Masters in Anthropology, a good source   
told me that Rainer was a great place with some really good teachers   
and I decided that I would enroll to find out for myself."

"You're enrolling?" Blair asked, barely believing his ears.

"I did it this morning and I got a teaching position to fill in some   
of my spare time and offset my tuition. As of September I'll be   
teaching Physics 101 and 102."

Blair laughed, it seemed almost absurd that such a brilliant mind   
would give all of it up to do that, it was only when he realized that   
Sam was not laughing that he appreciated that this was for real.

"Why?" Blair asked stunned that a man like Sam would do such a thing.

"Because I'm tired of bouncing around from one thing to another, never   
really knowing where I'll be next. I think that we could have   
something special Blair and I'm willing to try if you are."

Blair looked at the man that he had admired first as a brilliant mind   
and then as an amazing man and wondered how it was that he could speak   
so deeply to his heart. Blair had spent his own life wandering and   
now he was settled and Jim had taught him the true meaning of a home   
he was looking to build one of his own. Sam was offering him that   
chance.

"I think that is the best offer I've had in a long time." Blair said   
as he moved to where Sam sat and leaned down, placing a gentle kiss on   
the older man's lips to seal the deal.

He could hardly wait to see what else September would bring.


End file.
